


All In

by Tanista



Series: Second Chances [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Poker Nights, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: What happens when Saturday Movie Nights become Poker Nights.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Just dialogue. Just for fun, to see if I could do this.

"Here we go, lady and gents! Five card stud, special Dalton rules. King, queen wild. Jacks are better progressive."

"With typical Dalton bragging, I notice. I'll take two."

"Two for the master assassin it is."

"None for me, thanks."

"Really, Becky? You sure about that?"

"Hey Jack, don't bother her. She's doing just fine on her own, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, considering she's won several hands already. How many for you, MacGyver?"

"One."

"One for my old buddy- whoops, sorry about that. Dealer takes four."

"Obviously one of a kind, huh Jack?"

"Very funny. Just you wait. I got a good hand here."

"Ouch!"

"What's the problem, Unc?"

"I've taken lots of risks lately, but not this time. I'm folding."

"Well that's one down. Two more to go. Who wants to check?"

"I will. I'll start the bidding at a dollar."

"Way to live dangerously there, Becky. See you, raise you five."

"Might you take British pounds? It's criminal the way the local banks charge an inordinate amount to exchange foreign currency, and I should know. Raise it five more?"

"Not at par, Murdoc. Raise it ten. Anyone else?"

"I'm all in, Jack. Raise you ten more."

"Better watch out, kiddo. I'll beat you this time, I feel it in my bones."

"You'd make a lousy spy with that eye twitch for a tell, you know that?"

"Says Little Miss Poker-Face Grahme. You twirl your hair in your fingers whenever you get a good hand."

"Is that what she does?"

"I don't do that. Do I, Unc?"

"Hey, don't get me involved, Becky."

"Your byplay is all very amusing, but I believe it's time to, as you Americans say, put up or shut up. I'm prepared to raise you fifty."

"Whoa! We got a twenty dollar limit here, Murdoc."

"Twenty then. Do I detect a note of fear in your voice, Dalton?"

"I think so. Look, there's that eye twitch again."

"Just watch if I decide to fly you two anywhere after tonight. Or if I pack extra parachutes."

"Jack--"

"Fine, I call. What d'you guys have?"

"Unfortunately, only a modest straight."

"Oh, I love seeing grown men cry. Full house, aces high. And I didn't need any extra cards to boot. How about you?"

"Um, two pairs."

"Threes and fours? You tried to bluff Becky on that? Jack, that's pathetic."

"Ooh, I see a lot of good books I'm buying in my future. Thanks, guys. This is fun!"

"There goes my gas money for the plane."

"So, anyone for another hand?"

"Why not. I must say I'm finding this quite amusing."

"Better than my usual Thursdays at the Wingman Bar in Minnesota, that's for sure."

"Given the company you kept back then, I'm not surprised. Or even these days, at the saloon down the road."

"MacGyver, I believe it's your turn to deal."

"Yeah, sure. Here we go--"

"Look who's talking, Ms. Innocent Spy."

"Hey, how'd you know my work name? I thought that was secret!"

"You mean that's what they call you? That's perfect. Hilarious, even!"

"Jack, you better not blab it to anyone, or else--"

"Or else what?"

"Mind if we play now? C'mon, you two--"

"I know where Uncle Mac keeps his handcuffs. Then I'll roll you in duck tape, fly you out to the middle of the Gulf and drop you into the water myself."

"Like I couldn't pick them open in under five minutes."

"No, you can't. Usually it takes you much more than five, Dalton."

"I could do it with a hairpin. Under two minutes, easily!"

"Bet you fifty bucks you can't, kiddo. Tomorrow, high noon? And your uncle to referee?"

"You're on, Jack."

"Care for a side bet, MacGyver? A hundred dollars says your niece can beat him, handily."

"I'm with you, Murdoc. Easy money."

"Hey, that wounds me! I'm crushed."

"Like I'd ever bet against my own niece, Jack. Now c'mon guys, back to the game at hand. Aces, deuces wild--"

 


End file.
